Sessho-Maru V.S. Pocky
by shinimegami3
Summary: The plan is now in motion! Kagome determanation to get Sessho-Maru for stealing her pocky is at large, but, can she beat his wits?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, Rumiko does. This story is is based on a doushinji pic I found.   
  
Auhtors note: couldn''t help it. Me love pocky!!  
  
Sessho-Maru v.s. Pocky  
  
The group has just defeated a very hard demon, they where all exausted. ""Whoah, I''m so surprised that I survived that."" said Miroku, as he put the beads back in place ""Yeah, that''s for sure."" agreed Sango. Kagome looked back at her group, she felt as if they needed a little something to kept them going, so she opened her back and pulled out a box of pocky (dun dun dun) ""Hey guys! I got something for you!!"" screamed Kagome. ""Really? What!"" asked Shippo as he jumped on Kagome''s shoulder. ""It''s pocky. Here! You can have one each!"" said Kagome as she handed on to everybody, and by instinc, they all put it in there mouth, well most of them anyway. ""It won''t bite."" reasured Kagome, as she watched Inu-Yasha, look at it nervously. ""I''m not afraid of it. It''s just that...."" started Inu-Yasha ""What?!"" asked Kagome ""Well, the thing is that ever since I was very little, I could never really get my hand on anything sweet."" admitted Inu-Yasha ""Why?"" asked Kagome ""Because, Sessho-maru would always take it before me!!!"" screamed Inu-Yasha "Really?! That's quite a sweet tooth." said Kagome "Well, he won't be getting his hand on my pocky!!" said Kagome as she went to get the box. Only to see it was gone "MY POCKY!!!!" screamed Kagome "Told you. Sweets aren't safe around him." taunted Inu-Yasha "Oh no! This is NOT over!!" screamed Kagome as she started plotting her revenge.  
  
****************  
In a tree, not very far away, Sessho-Maru was happily licking his newly found pocky "You think that your going to get revenge.. You wish!" said Sessho-Maru as he went back to his pocky.  
  
  
The end. of part one


	2. Kagome's evil plan

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

  
  
  
  


Authors note: Sorry for the delay. I have been extremely busy. I have two exams. so very busy, no time to write. Gomen. And also two other stories. Oh so busy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sessho-Maru v.s. pocky PART TWO!!! (dun dun dun)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome was sitting on the ground plotting "She's been at it for two hours now" pointed out Miroku "I know. I'm getting worried" replied Sango. Sango suddenly felt something "MIROKU!! GET YOUR HAND OUT!!!!!!" screamed Sango as she started to wack Miroku "Ow.Fine." said Miroku as he promply removed his hand. "Hehehehehheheh....I will get my revenge..." muttered Kagome "I'm scared." said Shippo as he hid behind Inu-Yasha "Get away from me, you twerp!!" replied Inu-Yasha. Kagome suddenly got an idea "If it's sweets he wants, that's what he'll get!" screamed Kagome as she jumped down the well.

  
  


When Kagome came back she was dragging a giant box. "What's in the box?" asked Shippo "Pocky. lot's and lot's of pocky!!" replied Kagome as she started to cackle "So...What's your plan?" asked Inu-Yasha "simple, I'll turn him into a flea, a harmless little flea. Then I'll out the flea in a box, then I'll put that box in another box. Then I'll mail that box to myself, and when I receive it, I'll smash it with a hammer!" screamed Kagome "How the fuck are you going to do that with pocky!!!!!" screamed Inu-yasha "oh.That's right." replied kagome "Fine. Plan B." said Kagome "what's plan b?" asked Miroku "You'll see." said Kagome as she ran off. 

  
  
  
  


the end..for now..unward part three!!!

  
  
  
  


Authors note: Please review.


	3. The plan is in motion

Disclaimer: I don't own nobody.

  
  


Authors note: So sorry for the delay. I was in a rut. No ideas came to me at all. NOT ONE! Until I started watching cheap cartoons. Then I got ideas, and this is the results! And pocky in your mouth is insperational!

  
  


Sessho-Maru v.s. Pocky

Part 3

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I have prepared plan B" explained Kagome "And you, Inu-Yasha and you, Miroku, will help me in my plot." admitted Kagome "Whatever, so, what's your plan?" asked Inu-Yasha "These" proclaimed Kagome as she held up pieces of paper with writing on them "Um..Kagome..I hate to burst your bubble...But...Sessho-Maru is *not* afraid of paper." admitted Inu-Yasha "This is no ordinary paper, no, no, no, no, it's a demon charm! When it is placed on a demon, their molecules freeze into place." explained Kagome "Cool!" exclaimed Miroku "Watch!" said Kagome as she approached Inu-Yasha "Oh no Kagome!" said a scared Inu-Yasha "Oh yes!" she said as she slammed the charm on his forehead. Inu-Yasha is immobilised. "Okay, let's say I splash him with water." Miroku grabs a bucket full of water and splashes it on him "Did he feel that?" asked Miroku "Nope." said Kagome proudly. Then Miroku tries to tickle Inu-Yasha with a feather and smacks his head with his staff "This is awesome! So, how do you reverse it?" asked Miroku "Simple, remove the charm." explained Kagome as she removed the charm. Inu-Yasha wakes up "AHH-CHOOO! Oow! Why does my head hurt? And why am I wet?" asked Inu-Yasha "Bad dream." replied Miroku.

  
  


Sessho-Maru layed on the smooth grass, enjoying the sun's ray, and pocky, when suddenly, he caught the sent of more pocky. "I better get it now, before I lose the scent!" said Sessho-Maru as he got up "Where are you going, Sessho-Maru-Sama?" asked Rin "To get pocky, stay here." ordered Sessho-Maru "Okay!" exclaimed Rin.

  
  


He ran to the heart of the forest until he saw it! But also he saw his little brother, a monk and that psycho girl that his brother liked "Bad taste in women." he thought as he approached them enough to hear what he's saying, but he was hiding in a flower patch so they would not get his scent. "It's noon, and if I remember right, it's also Sessho-Maru's diner time, meaning he's hungry!" informed Inu-Yasha "Betrayed by my own brother, backstabbing son of a bitch!!" muttered Sessho-Maru "Right! So let's lay a trap for him!!!" informed Kagome. She leaves, she returns "We will trap him with THIS!" says Kagome as she shows the giant mousse trap. "That's cruel." spatted out Miroku "So? Stealing my pocky isn't!?!?!" screamed Kagome. Miroku remained speechless."They think there going to trap me with that thing? I don't think so!" said Sessho-Maru as he ran off.

  
  


He grabbed a rope and tied one end to a tree nearby and the other side of the rope to a tree across, placed a ramp on a dead log on the ground with one end touching the ground. And on a tree just above it, he put a bag he filled with sand, and tied it to a rope, and tied that rope to the tree beside it. Take's a big bowl, fills it up with mud break a hollow log in half, put the half up a tree, put a piece of wood a little past the start of the hollow log put's the mud in it, and goes back near the mouse trap, but this time letting them get his scent.

  
  


Back at the trap though, while Sessho-Maru was preparing, they put a box of pocky on the place where you usually put cheese and covert the rest of it with leaves and grass "This will get him!" said Kaome, then suddenly they all start laughing "Laugh while you still can, because when I'm trough, you won't be laughing anymore!" whispered Sessho-Maru.

  
  


Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha hid behind a tree on one side of the trap and Sessho-Maru on the other "Hey! Sessho-Maru, we feel sorry for harassing you, you must be hungry, we have some pocky for you!" screamed Kagome. Sessho-Maru rolled his eyes. "Jee, I am hungry. That's nice of you guys." said Sessho-Maru "He fell for it!" whispered Kagome, as the turned their backs at him, so they wouldn't see the impact.

Sessho-Maru grabbed a stick and smacked the edge of the trap "ooooh, ooh," cried Sessho-Maru "We got him!" screamed Miroku. They all started running towards the trap, when they get there, Inu-Yasha checks if he's there. Sessho-Maru activates the trap with his stick and it falls on Inu-Yasha's foot "AAAAHHHH!!" screamed Inu-Yasha in pain "Later!" screamed Sessho-Maru as he grabbed the pocky and scrammed to his booby traps. Miroku runs after him, but trips on the rope and falls on the bottom of the ramp dazed, Sessho-Maru jumps on the other end of the ramp, from a tree above, and sends Miroku flying into a tree. Kagome and Inu-Yasha both trip on the rope and end up on the bottom of the ramp. Sessho-Maru cuts the end of the rope holding the bag full of sand, the bag falls on the other end, sending Kagome and Inu-Yasha exactly where Miroku is. When they get there they see Sessho-Maru "You goddamed tramp!!" screams Kagome "I hope your make-up get's stolen!!" she screams once more "BITCH!" screams Sessho-Maru as he cut the rope releasing the mud, down the hollow three, and on to our trio. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Better luck next time!" screamed Sessho-Maru as he ran off with a new box of pocky. "I'm not through with you yet!" screamed Kagome.

  
  


End of chapter 3

  
  
  
  


Authors note: Whoo! That was fun to write, once again sorry for the delay, chapter four is soon to come, I'm full of ideas now. Well, Read and review!


End file.
